We'll never make it to dinner
by SabsH50
Summary: One shot inspired by 4x19. Will Steve and Catherine make it to her favorite Sushi Place on Kingstreet? M-rated for a pretty good reason!


_**I wrote this 2 weeks ago and just got it back from my wonderful beta reader Dorian! Thank you for always helping me out :)**_

_**It's M-rated for a pretty good or should I say hot reason!**_

* * *

Catherine watched Steve and Danny hugging standing just a couple of feet away from them both. She waited until Danny had left and Steve was standing there kind of lonely before she went over to him.

"Hey there, Sailor." She said softly with a smile on her lips.

"Hey, so did you make our reservation?" Steve asked remembering that he had asked her to make reservations at her favorite sushi restaurant on King Street.

"Yeah, I did." Catherine nodded. "But if you're not feeling up for it we could cancel it and I'll make us some nice dinner at home." Catherine smiled and winked at Steve, insinuating that their dinner would be them in bed as nourishment, not food. Steve just looked at her and smiled back but shook his head.

"No, we're going out tonight." Steve replied with a wicked smile that told her that the dessert he had in mind was Catherine's fabulous lips and taste, then he placed his hand on her arm.

"Commander, can you come over for a minute." One of the paramedics yelled and Steve turned around to look at the waving paramedic.

"Listen Cath." He said turning back to her. "This will take just a couple of minutes. Why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you at my house?" Steve asked her.

"Sure, dinner is not till 9:00 so you still have 3 hours if they want to take you to the hospital…" Catherine trailed off.

"I don't think that will happen."

"But if they want to take you, you go all right Steve?" Catherine said in a tone that told him not to mess with her now.

"Fine." He nodded before placing a swift kiss on her lips leaving dust on her face as he caressed her cheek with his dusty hand. Then he walked over to where the paramedic was waiting for him.

A good 15 minute drive later Catherine had arrived at Steve's house and the first thing she did when she arrived was get rid of her vest and her shoes before she went upstairs and into the bathroom. She closed the door and then it was the first time she looked in to the mirror and saw the cuts on cheek and her face. It was then when she realized how lucky she was that she got out of the building in time. She stripped off her clothes and got into the shower for the first couple of minutes she just stood there under the showerhead letting the water run over her body and then it hit her. Even though she tried to stay positive all the time while Steve and Danny had been trapped under the building and she told him that she wasn't worried, she was so terribly worried that they wouldn't make it out alive. It was then when she started to cry. First they were just a few tears, and then she added a gasp or two, for a few minutes while she replayed the whole afternoon. Finally she was crying blood curdling crying and screams coming from her mouth, and her body was shaking uncontrollably.

At the same time Catherine was exploding with her screams and tears flowing freely, Steve arrived at home. Thankfully the paramedics told him that besides a few cuts and bruises he was fine. He heard the water running upstairs as he walked into his house. If he knew Catherine, and he knew he did, she would be there for 45 minutes if she could. After being in the Navy for all those years, and having only the regulation 3 minutes shower, she would stay in the shower until she was pruney. He wanted a few minutes to decompress before jumping in with her. Not all their showers were romantic and erotic, but this one would be if he had anything to say about it.

He went over to the kitchen and got himself a bottle of beer out of the fridge and then went back into the living room. He was going over the events of the day and he knew he had an angel watching over him. While he was in the Navy, he always thought it was his mother. Now that she's alive, he knows that angel is John McGarrett, and he feels lucky to have had John as a father. A couple of minutes had passed again and the water was still running. Without thinking twice about going upstairs or not he placed his Longboard on the table and got up. On his way upstairs he got rid of his clothes, leaving himself only wearing his underwear when he reached the bathroom door. He grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath before pushing it open. He walked it and silently closed it again. It was then when he saw her standing in the shower. Even though his view was blurred from the steam of the hot water he could tell that she had been crying. She had lifted her head let the water flow over her face to wash away the tears.

Quickly he got rid of his underwear before he quietly opened the glass door and then he stepped in. While he stepped in he reached out for her, his hand landing on her hip. Catherine gasped, her body tensed under his unexpected touch as she turned around toward the man she loved. The only man she loved in her life, or ever would love. But of course, she could never tell him this, it would scare him away for sure. They just looked at each other, no words were needed as Steve felt Catherine relax as she realized that it was him. No words were need as they both just looked into each other's eyes, afraid that if they would blink the other one would disappear.

They both would never admit it to each other but they were both scared that they would never see each other again today. Steve reached up to touch her bruised cheek carefully not leaving her eyes before he pulled her in for a much needed kiss. The second his lips had touched hers she pulled him closer. She let her hands touch every inch that she could reach; she needed to feel him, to have him as close as she could. She pressed her slender body against his, feeling his hardness against her stomach.

"Cath…wait a second…dinner." Steve managed to whisper in between kisses as he tried to regain his composure, while Catherine's lips left his and went up his left ear. He could feel his control slip but he still remembered that he had made her a promise. He didn't want to break the promise this time, _**but if it was Catherine**_ who made them miss dinner, he was ok with that because they were reconnecting with each other after a horrible day.

"Still have time." Catherine moaned into his ear before tracing her teeth down his neck. Steve moaned and leaned back against the cold tile to keep him grounded while Catherine did everything to make it impossible to accomplish his mission. Her hand traced over his chest down his stomach, then lower over his abdomen. She had almost reached his hardness when he reached down a grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

"Cath, stop it." Steve tried his best to sound like he could end this situation, but the tone he used told Catherine something completely differently.

"Nope, untuhh, not going to happen, Sailor." Catherine replied with a mischievous smile using her other hand and this time she didn't go the long way over his chest. She started at his lower abdomen and before Steve had a chance to react she had his hardness in her hand. She looked at him into his beautiful, scratched, dusty, face as he closed his eyes when her wonderful touch and ministrations found him. She began to tease him with a slow but hard rhythm. She didn't want to play and she didn't want to wait. She made her point crystal clear to him as he felt his self control slip further and further away. This wasn't gentle love making like after she had come back to Oahu, back when was still in the navy. This was different, this was about them, about their unending love for each other, about feeling each others still here, and realizing that they're still alive and only bruised but not broken.

"Cath!" he moaned her name when she increased her rhythm to a faster and harder speed. "Oh, Cath…" She knew that she had reached her goal and whatever would happened next would be more than intense. In a matter of seconds Steve opened his eyes only to meet her beautiful big brown eyes, he could see the hunger and longing she was feeling and then he pulled her closer. Then with one swift move turned them around pressing her against the cold wall, his lips on hers kissing her as if it would be the last thing he'll do. His body covered hers, but it still felt like it wasn't enough for both of them. Catherine moaned and whimpered as she ached against him to have him closer. Steve felt it and he gave in, His hands slid down to her ass and then he lifted her up pressing her against the wall with his chest. He tried his best not to leave her lips but somehow he failed and started to kiss her neck up to her ear. When he reached it he took her earlobe between his lips. "Hold on to me." He growled into her ear making Catherine shiver when she felt his hot breath against her skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned when the rippled muscles of his abs teased her hot opening.

A long groan escaped her lips when he grabbed her ass tighter, kneading her cheeks with his fingers. His body pushed her against the wall and she was thankful for that. She knew that if it wasn't for the wall her body was so relaxed being in his arms, she would have sunk to the floor. Steve buried his face into her neck, sucking and licking her over sensitive skin as he listened to her moans as her fingernails buried into her shoulders.

"Catherine…" he moaned painfully and she stopped he lifted his head to look her into the eyes. "I want you, you just you, only you." Catherine whispered.

"Don't hold back, Steve, I need you too. Need to know you're really here with me, and really ok." She added and by the way she looked at him Steve knew that she meant it.

"What about…" Catherine silenced him with another heated kiss. "Like we would ever make it there anyways." She added leaving his swollen lips again to look at him. Steve stared into her beautiful brown eyes and to him it seemed like her desire and hunger had only grown since the last time he looked her into the eyes, just a day before. When they made love yesterday, it had been quick and hard, but the love was the same. With her legs wrapped around him, he tightened his abs and she put her hands around the back of his neck, pulled him closer to her aching lips. And with a deep moan he slid into her, hard and deep without any hesitation. He heard Catherine's pleasure filled whimper as he entered her and it was almost enough to send him off, but he wasn't done yet, not now. She came, whining loudly against his neck, and he could feel this orgasm go on and on. God what that does to him. Feeling Catherine climax and seeing he face, brings such peace to his soul. He knows that they are as close as two humans can be and have no secrets from each other.

He created a hard rhythm thrusting inside her as his lips were pressed against her neck, licking her, sucking her, tasting her, feeling her. His hands and his body held her in place giving her no way to escape as he continued to thrust inside, only slowing down when he felt her muscles in her thighs tighten and she came again and again for him.

"I love you." Catherine moaned as she held onto him for her dear life. "Steve." She begged frustrated when he slowed down again. She felt him grin against her skin as he placed several wet kisses from her neck up to her lips.

"I love you, too, and have since the moment I first set eyes on you, seven years, eight months, and 15 days ago, "he whispered against her lips before pressing his lips against hers kissing her hard.

Catherine couldn't believe what he just said. She had no idea that he kept record of the years, months, and days they were together. She knew she did, most girls do, but Steve, tough as nails Navy Seals don't….or so she thought. God she loved him more and more each moment that passed by, and she had to make sure he knew that. Catherine was getting frustrated that each time she thought he would send her over the edge again; he slowed down and smiled his wicked smile on her neck. This was not going to do and she needed to tell him so. She wanted to cum as many times as she could with him, and when he teased her like, this, it just made her feel more for him. More love, more stress, more want….She bit his bottom lip when he was about to leave her lips again. "Cath." He mumbled under his breath as she let go, and he opened his eyes only to see her smile at him as she arched her hips only a bit to rub herself against him.

"I need you." She silently moaned in the most erotic way he had ever heard her. That was enough for him he increased his speed again this time he didn't stop when Catherine showed the first signs of another her approaching orgasm. Catherine screamed his name as she felt a hot wave running through her body. "Steve!" she cried out and he could feel her tightening around his hard member. Steve felt his own orgasm approaching. His thrusts were still hard and deep as he let himself go and came inside of her just at the exact moment of her powerful orgasm. When they came together, it was as nothing else in the world would ever be as good as the moment they were one with each other. He was still buried inside of her as they both were letting their breathing and bodies calm down.

It took Catherine a couple of more minutes until she felt strong enough to stand on her own again. Around 15 minutes later they were both clean and out of the shower again. Satisfied and happy they both left the bathroom and over to Steve's bedroom. They got into Steve's bed and cuddled up against each other not thinking about their dinner plans for the evening. About an hour later they were still lying in his bed when Steve thought about his promise again. "20 minutes." He simply stated as he checked his watch and Catherine started to giggle.

"Like we would ever make it to a dinner reservation." She replied as her hand traveled over his chest.

* * *

**_As always please leave a review!_ **


End file.
